The present invention relates to handwriting capture devices and more specifically to a data secure digitizer control circuit and method.
The conventional procedure for measuring stylus position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,654, issued Jun. 18, 1985, to Schlosser et al. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Many digitizer applications are at risk of being compromised by unauthorized persons who are able to tap into the digitizer and capture digitized position data. These applications include signature capture and verification, and personal identification number (PIN) capture and verification for point of sale credit or debit authorization.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a digitizer control circuit and method for making digitizer data secure to practically any potential data thief.